


Computer Virus

by orphan_account



Series: A Study in Random Objects [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty is an Actual Computer Virus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computer Virus

Most people are so ordinary with their ordinary lives and ordinary computers and blogs. But Sherlock Holmes was different. He was interesting and saw what other’s didn’t. Jim knew everything about hi from John Watson’s blog.  
Jim didn’t just want to read about Sherlock Holmes, he wanted to play with him, make his dance.   
He sent out an email to Jeff Hope first saying that he was a sponsor. Then he got in touch with Shan, the leader of the Black Lotus.  
What no one realized was that he didn’t actually exist as a person. When he said no one got to him, he was being quite serious. Jim Moriarty was a very clever computer virus with one purpose; to destroy Sherlock’s reputation.  
He would slowly infiltrate all kinds of websites and alter everyone’s view of Sherlock until he finally hacked John’s Blog.   
The man, Richard Brook, was the most convincing part of Jim’s plan. He had found him on the Internet and had contacted him to pretend to be a non-existent person. And in the end it worked and Sherlock was ruined.

“He’s a Spider at the Center of the Web” Didn’t realize just how right you were, did you Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the Party When Dead submission party


End file.
